The present invention relates to an ultrasound therapeutic system suitable for therapy for malignant tumors, therapy for calculi, etc. It has been proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,730 to add aiming and monitoring function by ultrasound to a lithotriptor with ultrasound or shockwave, which makes more suitable treatment possible. According to this U.S. Patent, an ultrasonic probe, which is relatively small with respect to a transmission aperture for ultrasound or shockwave, is integrated therein to effect aiming and monitoring by ultrasound. Since acoustic wave is used both for producing therapeutic effects and for aiming and monitoring, this system has advantages in principle that it has a self-matching property and that it is possible to suppress aiming errors due to influences of refraction, etc. in a living body to a low level.